The YouTube Show
The YouTube Show is a live action comedy TV show starring Felix Kjellberg, Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach, Marzia Bisognin, Ethan Nestor-Darling, Tyler Scheid, Signe Hansen and Daniel Middleton. The series will air on YouTube Red in 2018. Season One The Girlfriend Marzia admits to Felix that she is a virgin, and Felix sees this as a chance to show up Marzia, so he invents himself an imaginary girlfriend named Lexi. What starts off as a trick becomes a bit more serious when Marzia starts feeling left out and decides to move out. Mark Einstein The YouTubers try to figure out who is the smartest by competing over answers on their favorite show 'Questionnaire', but Mark cheats in order to win. Not knowing this, the other YouTubers enter Mark as a contestant on the show. Penguin Man After finding out Jack can't swim, Tyler takes him to the big outdoor swimming pool for a beginners swim class. Jack then develops a crush on the swimming instructor after she performs CPR on him. Jack tries to get her attention and admit his undying love for her, while Ethan steals the costume for his favorite TV character, Penguin Man. Love Is All You Need Jack and Mark decide to go looking for love in a local pub, and they find themselves coming home with two girls. The next morning when the girls have left they find a police officer knocking on their door and accusing them of robbery. Jack and Mark then become fugitives while searching for who really committed the robbery. How I Met Your Mother Corrupt politician Danielle Jordans pretends that Felix was adopted and that he is her long lost son, so that she can win back votes. Felix believes that Jordans is his real Mother and gets himself into more than he bargains for. The Quest For Stuff Each YouTuber goes on their own separate quests: Felix to find the lost TV remote, Jack to finish his taxes, Mark to delete his internet history, Marzia to steal her neighbors fancy new shoes, Tyler to find a job and Ethan to figure out why everyone is acting weird around him right before his birthday. Season 2 Minecraft Is Not Real After his accountant commits suicide, Felix is faced with the daunting prospect of doing his own taxes, and resorts to burning his clothes, helping Jack make a Batman costume, and trying to seriously injure himself since it will allow him to defer his tax return. Dan, a Minecraft YouTuber, meets the YouTubers for the first time to borrow Mark's suit for a date and somehow manages to eat it. Several Bad Puns Later Felix wakes up from a boozy night to discover he's accidentally let Dan join the YouTubers, then spends the day trying to get rid of him. An offering of wine from Dan and the threat of physical violence from Marzia persuades Felix to keep Dan on board. The Inner Beauty Of Superglue The YouTubers find out that either them or their next-door neighbor Robbie will be evicted if their apartment doesn't pass inspection by their landlord. When Jack, Felix, Mark and Marzia give up and move out, Dan, Tyler and Ethan attempt to improve the apartment on their own, resulting in irreversible damage and a major cover-up attempt by the duo. Don't Forget To Book Dan plans a holiday for the YouTubers to strengthen their friendship. When it's time to leave, Dan realizes she has forgotten to book the caravan, and digs herself deeper and deeper by lying about the situation. Scambled Easter Eggs Wade accidentally makes fun of his new neighbor's speech impediment, and in return she threatens that she'll make him sorry. While collecting things from around the apartment to donate to the local church's op shop, Dan accidentally puts Mark's favorite pair of socks in the donation box. Tyler is convinced that their neighbor is stealing their washing out of retribution, and stages a showdown at the church's Easter Mass. Survival Of The Weakest Marzia thinks that if something happens to her the other YouTubers will never be able to look after themselves. To help them, she makes them do a bunch of dangerous activities over a weekend-long 'survival camp' at the city park. Season 3 The Penguin Strikes Back When Jack finds his old crush Signe at the hairdressers, he uses Felix's health insurance to buy a new Mercedes-Benz so he can impress her. However, disaster strikes when he runs over Felix in his car, giving him amnesia. Volcanos And Carwashes When Ethan goes on holiday, the other YouTubers accidentally freeze the apartment on the day Jack accidentally invites Signe to be part of the YouTubers. It's Your Funeral On Friday the 13th, Mark finds out that Tyler is very superstitious. To help end his fears Mark takes him to the local video shop to hire a scary video. After being spooked by the movie, Mark and Tyler start to experience numerous threats to their well-being. The Thinning Felix believes that the only way to fix "the growing population of the apartment" is to hold a test to see who will be kicked out and who will stay. However, Ethan buys the next door apartment for a box of Coco Pops and forgets to tell Felix. Jack and Signe fight over who will wear the pants in their relationship. Detective Dan Holmes After celebrating his birthday fueling an all-night Blue Heelers marathon by drinking espresso, Dan thinks he's a 1970's cop and manages to go from eyeing old men suspiciously in the bookshop to being trapped at the local police station helping a real detective put the 'good cop, bad cop' routine on a local criminal. Guitar Solo The YouTubers decide they're good enough to appear on a local talent show, 'Celebrities in Hiding'. After working long and hard on a musical/dance routine, Felix feels they are far better than any of the other contestants and deserve to be treated as celebrities. On the big night, things don't go exactly as planned. Season 4 Robbed Of Our Sanity After being burgled, Dan gets the YouTubers a new alarm and security door fitted, but he fails to listen to the unlock code, distracted by a cute girl outside. This quickly results in Dan being trapped alone inside with only a quickly emptied bottle of Vodka and dead bees for company and the other YouTubers locked outside with tickets to a gay musical. Battle Of The YouTubers When Mark discovers Jack has more subscribers than him, he and Jack have an all out war in the apartment using nerf guns and lemon grenades. Meanwhile, Signe delves into genealogy to uncover her Danish roots, but upon meeting her newly discovered family, she soon wants to get rid of them. Licenced To Chill The YouTubers try to discover their inner children by pretending they are secret agents. Marzia, Signe, Jack, Dan and Felix are spies who must stop Ethan, Tyler and Mark, who are terrorists who specialize in explosive band-aids. Jack, wanting to be the bad guy for once, does everything he can to betray his teammates. The Miners Rebellion Dan tries to create a rebellion against the President of the United States to make Minecraft a mandatory subject in schools. Felix must go for 24 hours without looking at a screen, but this causes him to experience withdrawal symptoms and behave like a zombie. Spiderwebs And Beans (Part 1) Felix travels far and wide in his quest to bed Marzia and is given a love potion by a mysterious, blind, Indian sorcerer. Felix offers Marzia a room in his parent's mansion, and realizing she is wasting her life in the apartment, Marzia accepts. With Signe on holiday in Bali, the remaining male YouTubers engage in a list of activities that they would not be able to do with the girls around, such as not wearing trousers, playing football with a toaster, and trying to hit a golf ball into Mark's mouth. Spiderwebs And Beans (Part 2) Several months after the events of Part 1, Jack suffers a concussion from hitting his head on the computer, and forgets everything he knows about the YouTubers. Marzia tries to get a job, while Mark loses all his money in a bet and is forced to wander the streets begging for money. Ethan and Tyler fly to Las Vegas to become rich, and end up being stranded on a desert island where they meet Signe. Felix, who feels guilty for trying to drug Marzia, makes Dan get involved in a bank robbery in order to steal a wedding ring. Cast Felix Kjellberg as Felix Sean McLoughlin as Jack Mark Fischbach as Mark Marzia Bisognin as Marzia Ethan Nestor-Darling as Ethan Tyler Scheid as Tyler Signe Hansen as Signe Daniel Middleton as DanCategory:YouTube Category:TV Series Category:Comedy Category:2018 Category:Live-Action